Incident In The Dark Moon
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Day 2: Deja Vu?. Dihari hujan lebat, terjadi kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga oleh Miku. Warning: Typo, dll. Update setelah satu tahun.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Tiba-tiba dapet ide bikin fict ginian XD

Len: Beautiful Soundnya?

Author: Bakal lanjut kok. Tapi, saya harus vakum beberapa hari nanti.

Len: Kenapa?

Author: Nanti saya jelasin. Kaito, disclaimer!

Kaito: Asalkan kau mau memberiku jatah es krim selama sebulan aku mau!

Author: Dasar maniak es krim =w=". Okelah~~

Kaito: Yes!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author ini, cuma cerita ini punya dia!

* * *

><p><strong>Incident In The Dark Moon<strong>

**Day 1: Prelude**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu langit sangat gelap, sepertinya akan hujan deras. Walau begitu, pagi-pagi sekali seorang anak perempuan pergi ke sekolahnya dengan ceria. Walau, akhirnya senyum itu akan hilang…<p>

"Ohayou minna!" Teriak perempuan itu sambil membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kencang.

"Ah, Ohayou Miku." Balas perempuan berambut kuning, namanya adalah Kagamine Rin.

Gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu menghampiri Rin. "Hei Rin, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisikanya Honne-sensei?"

Rin yang sedang menulis menoleh kearah Miku. "Sudah, bagaimana dengan kamu?" Tanya-nya.

Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe. Belom." Jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Makanya itu, aku pinjam ya." Sambungnya.

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Berhubung aku itu sahabatmu, aku pinjamkan deh." Balas Rin dengan senyum khasnya.

"Arigatou Rin-chan!" Teriak Miku lalu memeluk erat Rin.

"Ugh…Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa mengambil bukuku?" Tanya Rin yang kesakitan saat dipeluk Miku.

Miku melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Nih." Ucap Rin sambil menyerahkan buku Fisikanya.

"Oke, sekarang aku menyalinnya dulu ya." Ucap Miku sambil berlari menuju tempat duduknya.

"Dasar kau Miku." Gumam Rin lalu dia tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>-Miku POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hai, aku Hatsune Miku. Sekarang aku masih kelas 1 SMA di SMA VocaUtau Gakuen. Aku punya seorang sahabat yang bernama Kagamine Rin. Dia itu kakak kembarnya Kagamine Len, tapi sepertinya mereka itu saling suka. Aku yang tau tentang hal ini hanya bisa menunggu kapan mereka jadian lalu aku akan meminta 'PJ'-nya!<p>

Saat ini aku sedang menyalin PR fisikanya Rin, karena tadi malam aku sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Padahal kemarin aku berniat ingin mengerjakan PR itu. Tapi, yah…PR yang diberikan Honne-sensei itu sangat gila-gilaan. Beruntung aku punya teman seperti Rin.

Dengan riangnya aku menyalin hasil pekerjaannya Rin. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara air yang berjatuhan dari langit. (Baca: Hujan)

"Ah, hujan.." Gumamku.

Bertepatan dengan turunnya hujan itu, bell sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku dengan cepat memberi kembali buku fisika Rin lalu kembali ketempat dudukku. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajarannya Gakupo-sensei, sejarah…

"Hm..Hatsune-san. Mana orang yang duduk disebelahmu itu?" Tanya Gakupo-sense padaku sambil menunjuk kursi yang kosong disebelahku.

"_Terlambat lagi ya…Dasar Baka!" _Ucapku dalam hati. "A-Aku tidak tau Gakupo-sensei!" Jawabku.

Tepat saat itu, pintu kelasku terbuka dengan kencang. _"Pasti si Baka itu." _Dugaku dalam hati. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar.

"Maaf Gakupo-sensei, saya terlambat karena dalam perjalan kesekolah ini tiba-tiba hujan, dan kebetulan saya tidak bawa paying. Jadi…" Kata-kata laki-laki itu terpotong oleh Gakupo-sensei.

"Kalau begitu kenapa baju dan rambutmu tidak basah?" Tanya Gakupo-sensei.

"Ng..Jadi begini, kebetulan disaat lima menit sebelum bel aku nebeng di mobilnya Ted Kasane, anak kelas sebelah. Kalau tidak percaya, sensei bisa menanyakan hal ini padanya." Jawab laki-laki itu, dan bagiku jawaban itu terdengar seperti alasan yang mengada-ada.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kau boleh duduk kembali, Shion-san." Ucap Gakupo-sensei.

"Terima kasih sensei." Balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Shion-san itu, lalu dia pergi ke tempat duduk yang ada disebelahku ini.

"Hebat sekali alasanmu, BaKaito." Ucapku dengan menekan kata-kata 'BaKaito'.

"Hehe, kau tau aja kalau aku berbohong." Balasnya dengan senyumnya yang menurutku memuakkan.

"Heh, sudah biasa kau seperti itu!" Balasku dingin.

"Dingin sekali. Apa kau tidak bisa halus sedikit saja padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak!" Jawabku singkat dan padat.

Laki-laki itu bernama Kaito Shion. Dia adalah murid terpintar di kelas ini, tapi buatku dia itu adalah orang yang bodoh. Dia terkenal dengan keterlambatannya, sudah beberapa kali dia kena teguran dari guru BK.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kaito POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini adalah pagi yang paling sial! Saat terbangun dari tidurku, cuaca diluar sudah tidak menyenangkan. Ya, diluar sudah hujan lebat.<p>

"Terlambat lagi deh.." Gumamku. Dengan santainya aku mengambil handukku lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Setelah itu aku mengambil sebatang es krim vanilla dari kulkas. Es krim adalah sarapanku sehari-hari. Lalu aku berangkat kesekolah.

Orang tuaku tinggal di Belanda karena urusan pekerjaan. Mereka mempercayaiku tinggal sendirian karena aku sudah besar, lagian merepotkan kalau harus bersekolah di Belanda.

Dengan santainya aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Sesaat aku melihat jam tanganku, "Wew tinggal lima menit lagi belnya. Rekor baru!" Kataku bangga.

Ya, disekolah aku memang terkenal sebagai anak yang sering terlambat. Guru BK sudah beberapa kali menegurku, bahkan mereka telah memberikanku surat panggilan orang tua. Tapi sia-sia, mereka tidak tau kalau orang tuaku tinggal di Belanda. Sungguh bodoh.

Sesampainya didepan gerbang sekolah, disana sudah sepi tanda pelajaran sudah saat itu juga aku melihat Ted yang baru turun dari mobilnya lalu dia berlari dengan kencang ke dalam sekolah. Dan (lagi-lagi) dengan santainya aku berjalan menuju kelas.

BRAK!

Kubuka pintu kelas dengan kencangnya.

"Maaf Gakupo-sensei, saya terlambat karena dalam perjalan kesekolah ini tiba-tiba hujan, dan kebetulan saya tidak bawa paying. Jadi…" Kata-kata ku terpotong oleh Gakupo-sensei.

"Kalau begitu kenapa baju dan rambutmu tidak basah?" Tanya Gakupo-sensei.

Aku mencari alasan yang tepat, dan beberapa detik kemudian aku mendapat alasan yang sangat masuk akal.

"Ng..Jadi begini, kebetulan disaat lima menit sebelum bel aku nebeng di mobilnya Ted Kasane, anak kelas sebelah. Kalau tidak percaya, sensei bisa menanyakan hal ini padanya." Jawabku. Aku bertaruh dalam hati, apakah Gakupo-sensei akan percaya alasanku atau dia akan menghukumku untuk memakan terongnya.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kau boleh duduk kembali, Shion-san." Ucap Gakupo-sensei.

"Terima kasih sensei." Balasku. Oh, thanks God, Engkau telah menolongku pada saat yang genting ini. Lalu aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Aku duduk semeja dengan gadis berambut hijau tosca, dia adalah Hatsune Miku. Dia selalu jutek didepanku, tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Hebat sekali alasanmu, BaKaito." Ucapnya dengan menekan kata-kata 'BaKaito'.

"Hehe, kau tau aja kalau aku berbohong." Balasku dengan senyum khasku.

"Heh, sudah biasa kau seperti itu!" Balasnya dingin.

"Dingin sekali. Apa kau tidak bisa halus sedikit saja padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak!" Jawabnya singkat dan padat.

"_Cantik cantik kok dingin banget dah kata-katanya." _Gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>-Miku POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Hujan begitu lebat, dan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dari sekolah. Aku tidak membawa payungku, karena tadi pagi saking semangatnya aku melupakan barang yang penting itu disaat seperti ini. Sungguh sial nasibku hari ini.<p>

"Rin, bisa kita pulang bersama?" Tanyaku pada Rin yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata. "Maaf Miku. Hari ini Len sedang buru-buru ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dirumah, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Kalau tidak aku akan dimarahinya." Jawab Rin dengan wajah sedih.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Maaf ya Miku.." Ucap Rin lagi.

Aku tersenyum walau dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa Rin-chan."

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tanpa adanya payung yang melindungiku dari tetesan air hujan ini.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutupi kepalaku dengan payung berwarna biru.

"Tidak baik untuk perempuan kalau berjalan sendirian saat hujan, apalagi kalau sampai basah kuyup kayak gini." Ucap orang itu. Saat aku menoleh kearahnya, aku mendapati wajah Kaito yang sedang tersenyum. Aku blushing seketika.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu memerah tuh." Katanya dengan wajah polos.

"Nggak, nggak." Bantahku. "Jadi, benarkan. Kau itu sejak awal sudah membawa payung dari rumah." Sambungku.

"Hehehe." Dia tertawa, sedangkan aku menutupi wajahku yang sangat merah ini agar tidak terlihat olehnya. Kami berjalan menuju rumahku dengan suasana yang sangat hening.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Ucap Kaito yang memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Terima kasih..Kaito." Balasku dengan ragu-ragu. Aku tidak terbiasa memanggilnya 'Kaito' karena biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bakaito'.

"Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku Kaito." Sahutnya.

Aku blushing lagi. "Biarin!" Ujarku sambil menjulukan lidahku layaknya seorang anak kecil, lalu aku memasuki rumahku.

"Sudah pulang Miku?" Tanya Ibuku yang sedang memasak didapur, sepertinya..

"Iya Bu, aku ganti baju dulu ya." Jawabku lalu berlari menuju kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku lalu berganti pakaian. "Hari ini Rin akan menginap dirumahku, senangnya~" Gumamku dengan riang.

"Miku, makan siang!" Teriak Ibuku dari bawah.

"Iya Bu!" Balasku, lalu berlari kebawah.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan Rin sudah berada di rumahku.

"Miku, aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Didalam kamarku. Disana ada dua ranjang, jadi nanti malam kita bisa bermain dulu sebentar." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Diluar masih hujan deras. Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Ugh…" Gumamku sambil memegang dadaku. (Author: Jangan Hentai Mind!)

"Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya Rin.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok Ri-Rin.." Jawabku lemas. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Rin masih mengikutiku dibelakang. Sesampainya didepan kamarku aku langsung membuka pintunya dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang berawarna hijau tosca.

"Hujannya deras sekali ya." Kata Rin pelan. Dia memandangi jalan depan rumahku lewat kaca yang ada dikamarku.

"Ya…" Jawabku singkat.

Sudah duapuluh menit kita melihat pemandangan diluar. Sekarang Rin sudah merebahkan badannya diatas kasur, tapi aku masih melihat pemandangan diluar. Lalu aku melihat langitnya, bintang-bintang yang biasanya menyinari langit malam sudah tidak terlihat. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.

"_Bulannya…Hitam?" _Ucapku dalam hati. Bertepatan pada saat itu…

"KYAAAAAA!" Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Aku tau suara itu, itu suara ibuku.

Rin yang kaget langsung berdiri didepan kasurnya. "Mi-Miku.." Ucap Rin. Wajahnya kini pucat, sama seperti wajahku.

Dengan cepat aku dan Rin keluar dari kamarku lalu pergi kearah suara itu berasal. Baru sampai ditangga, aku sudah melihat seseorang berjubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya sedang naik keatas, aku bisa menduga pasti dia akan kearahku. Saat itu juga aku melihat darah yang berceceran, aku takut menebak tapi itu sudah pasti darah

"Ibu!" Air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Mi-Miku, ayo cepat kita lari. Dia membawa pisau!" Bisik Rin. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menghapus airmataku. Kami berdua lari kedalam kamarku, lalu mengunci kamar itu.

"Mi-Miku…Siapa dia?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah nyawa kita berdua. Ibuku sudah dibunuh olehnya." Jelasku.

CREK!

Terdengar suara seseorang mencoba membuka pintu kamarku.

Dengan sigap, aku memintal selimutku menjadi tali. Lalu aku membuka jendela kamarku dan melempar tali itu keluar. Aku mengikat tali itu ke kaki tempat tidurku.

"Rin, cepat kabur!" Perintahku. Rin mengangguk pelan lalu dia turun kehalaman rumahku lewat tali selimut itu. Sekarang giliranku untuk turun.

BRAK!

Bertepatan saat aku menuruni tali selimut ini, orang itu sudah berhasil membuka pintu kamarku.

"Mau kemana kau bocah?" Ucapnya. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini…

Aku yang ketakutan melepaskan genggamanku dan alhasil aku terjatuh ke halaman rumahku. Yah, tidak terlalu sakit sih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Miku?" Tanya Rin panik.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lari!" Ucapku. Lalu kami berdua berlari kencang. Sesaat aku melihat orang itu meloncat dari kamarku yang berada dilantai dua ke halaman rumahku, lalu dia berjalan mengejar kami berdua.

"_Siapa dia? Mau apa dia?" _Tanyaku dalam hati.

Kami terus berlari dan berlari tidak tau kemana. Malam itu sangat gelap. Rencananya, aku dan Rin ingin pergi kerumahnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi, saat Rin menelpon kerumahnya, tepat saat telpon itu sudah diangkat oleh Len, terdengar suara teriakan kedua orang tua Rin. Dan tepat saat itu juga telpon itu mati.

Bisa kutebak kalau orang yang menyerang rumah Rin itu sekelompok dengan orang yang menyerang rumahku.

"Sialan!" Teriak Rin. Dengan sigap aku menutup mulutnya.

"Rin, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukan kita?" Bisikku. Rin mengangguk pelan, airmatanya mulai mengalir. "Sekarang hapus airmatamu. Kita harus menyelamatkan diri." Sambungku sambil menghapus airmata Rin.

Kami berdua pun terus berlari lagi. Saking lamanya berlari kamipun tidak tau kalau kami berdua sudah sampai dipinggir kota.

"Miku, istirahat sebentar ya. Aku capek." Ujar Rin.

"Sebentar saja, tiga menit. Lebih dari itu tidak bisa." Balasku panik. Kenapa harus tiga menit? Itu karena takutnya mereka bisa mengejar kita lagi.

Baru saja istirahat dua menit, dugaanku yang paling buruk terjadi. Dari jauh aku melihat bayangan orang memakai jubah hitam walau samar-samar. "Rin, ayo lari!" Suruhku.

Sial, Rin tertidur. Pasti dia capek sekali karena harus berlari terus.

"Khu khu khu khu." Terdengar suara tawanya yang menyeramkan itu. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekat, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat. Akhirnya dia sampai tepat didepanku. Aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Takut, gelisah, panik bercampur menjadi satu. Berharap ada seseorang yang menolong kami berdua.

"Sudah tidak bisa lari lagi bocah?" Tanya orang itu.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Tanyaku. Walau dekat, aku sudah hampir tidak bisa melihat badan orang itu. Aku capek sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu tau!" Balas orang itu. Dia lalu mengangkat pisaunya dan hendak menusukku.

Aku menutup mataku, lalu berkata dalam hati. "Siapa saja tolonglah kami berdua."

JRAP!

Mendengar suara itu aku langsung membuka mataku. Terlihat pemandangan seorang laki-laki sedang menahan pisau orang yang ingin menusukku, sehingga laki-laki itu berdarah di tangannya.

"Siapa kau bocah?" Tanya orang itu.

Perlahan mataku tertutup, tetapi sebelum itu aku mendengar suara. "Aku, Kaito Shion! Cam-kan namaku dalam otakmu itu!"

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p>Author: Chapter 1 Update!<p>

Len: Nah, sekarang jelasin kenapa harus vakum?

Author: minggu ini saya ulangan umum, jadi hampir gak bisa ngetik ceritanya lagi.

Len: Oke!

Author: Bagi anak baik, review oke!**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Udah lama gak nulis cerita, akhirnya bisa ngebuat lanjutan ini fict juga. Sorry agak lama updatenya (hampir setahun) ^^"**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi milik pembuatnya...**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, gak jelas, Pair: KaitoxMiku, dll...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Incident In The Dark Moon<strong>

**Day 2: Déjà vu?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dimana ini?" ….<em>Perlahan aku melihat sebuah cahaya. Aku mendekati cahaya itu, dan samar-samar aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri disana.

"_Siapa?" _ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Orang itu melihatku, lalu tersenyum…_"Akhirnya kau dating Miku. Kemarilah." _Ucapnya.

Perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pisau menuskku. _"Ugh…S-siapa kau?" _Tanyaku kesakitan.

"_Aku adalah…"_

* * *

><p><strong>-Miku POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku-pun terbangun dari mimpiku itu, lalu melihat sekililingku. Seingatku, tadi aku dikejar-kejar orang berjubah hitam, lalu ada seseorang menyelamatkanku..Ah, Kaito! Aku-pun langsung mencari-cari Kaito, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatmerasakan keberadaannya disini…

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundakku. "Mencariku?" Ucapnya.

Aku-pun kaget dan langsung menghadap kebelakang. "KAITO, APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU!" Aku kaget melihat badan & muka Kaito penuh dengan luka, lalu aku langsung memeluknya.

"Hey-hey..Jangan teriak-teriak." Ucapnya kesakitan, dan perlahan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mana orang berjubah itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ohh…Dia pergi. Sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya." Ucapnya sambil memegangi bekas lukanya.

"Ohh…" Gumamku..._"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." _Pikirku dalam hati…Ah.

"Rin dimana Kaito?" Tanyaku lagi.

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya dan menunjuk kesebuah gubuk kecil. Aku baru sadar kalau aku berada didalam hutan. Aku langsung berjalan menuju gubuk itu, dan melihat Rin terbaring didalamnya.

"Rin…" Gumamku sambil mengelus mukanya.

"Dia masih hidup. Dia Cuma pingsan, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." Ujar Kaito memasuki gubuk ini.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?" Tanyaku.

Dia berjalan ke tempat duduk, lalu duduk disana. "Yah…Banyak yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Tapi, sepertinya orang itu memiliki hubungan denganmu Miku." Jelasnya.

"Hubungan?" Gumamku. Tidak mungkin, walau aku mengenal suaranya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Ugh…"

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kaito sedikit panik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit pusing, aku tidur sebentar ya." Lalu, aku berbaring disamping Rin dan mulai tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaan 'dia'?" Tanya orang berjubah hitam yang sedang duduk kepada orang dengan jubah yang sama, tetapi sedang berlutut.<p>

"Masih baik tuan. Aku sudah membunuh ibu-nya, tapi aku gagal membunuh 'dia'. Karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang bernama Kaito Shion yang menghalangiku." Jelas orang itu.

"Hm..Bagus kamu sudah membunuh ibu-nya. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan misi ini besok. Karena, dia sekarang sedang tidur didalam sebuah gubuk dihutan, tunggu dia sampai keluar hutan. Jangan masuki hutannya, karena Kaito Shion sudah memasang jebakan." Perintahnya.

"Baik tuan."

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga masih berada didalam gubuk itu. Kaito sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama mereka pingsan, dan alasan Kaito memiliki luka itu karena dalam perjalanan ke gubuk ini dia diserang hewan buas, bukan karena orang berjubah itu.<p>

"Kalau begitu, gimana kita bisa tenang disini kalau hewan buas itu masih ada?" Ucap Rin panik.

"Tenang dong, aku udah masang jebakan disekitar sini. Jadi, maupun hewan buas atau orang itu masuk, dia gak bakal selamat sampai disini." Jelas Kaito. Rin-pun menghela nafasnya.

"Oh iya, aku harus menelfon Len!" Ujar Rin lalu mengambil telfonnya dan memencet nomor Len..

'_Tut…Tut…Tut…'_

"Cepat angkat Len!" Ucap Rin. Tapi sia-sia, Len tetap tidak mengangkat telfonnya. "Jangan-jangan Len…" Rin mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Itu tidak mungkin Rin, harusnya kamu tau sendiri Len itu pintar. Dia pasti kabur, gak mungkin dia dibunuh begitu saja." Ujar Miku menenangkan Rin..

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya. Mau cari air sama makanan." Ucap Kaito lalu menginggalkan gubuk ini.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kaito POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku-pun keluar dari gubuk itu dan mencari makanan atau air ke dalam hutan. Aku hanya membawa tombak yang aku buat dari dahan pohon. (Author sendiri gak tau beneran bisa apa nggak)<p>

Sudah setengah jam aku mencari binatang, tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Aku hanya mendapatkan air disungai. "Aneh…Pas aku masuk kesini, ada banyak binatan. Sekarang kok gak ada ya?" Gumamku.

Lalu aku melihat ada bekas jejak kaki. Aku mengikuti jejak kaki itu perlahan-lahan, dan siapa sangka jejak kaki itu berakhir disebuah….Gubuk?

"Gawat!" Teriakku. Aku dengan cepat berlari kedalam gubuk itu.

"Ada apa Kaito? Kok buru-buru gitu?" Tanya Miku heran.

Aku melihat sekeliling, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. _"Aneh."_ Pikirku dalam hati. "Ah, gak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong aku cuma bisa bawa air. Aku gak nemu makanan." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan airnya.

"Makasih." Ucap Rin mengambil air itu.

Aku-pun duduk dan memandangi jendela…Samar-samar aku seperti melihat kepala, eh bukan. Seperti sebuah jubah yang ada dibalik pohon. Samar-samar aku melihat matanya. Aku melihat kearah situ terus.

Merasa dilihati olehku, orang itu memutar badannya dan berjalan pergi. _"Siapa itu?" _Tanyaku heran.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Benar, mereka masih ada didalam gubuk itu tuan."<p>

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan turun tangan. Antar aku kesana."

"Baik tuan."

* * *

><p><strong>-Miku POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Ujar Kaito.<p>

"Kenapa? Katanya disini aman." Tanyaku yang sedang ngobrol dengan Rin.

"Nanti aku jelasin, yang penting kita harus pergi sekarang!" Perintah Kaito. Aku-pun menurutinya dan menuju keluar.

.

.

.

"Kita kemana Kaito?" Tanya Rin agak panik.

Sambil berlari, Kaito menjawab. "Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi, mereka sudah tau tempat kita. Kalau kita berlama-lama disitu, kita bisa celaka!" Jelas Kaito.

"Maksudmu, orang berjubah kemarin?" Tanyaku. Kaito hanya mengangguk. Aku melihat muka Kaito, agak tegang dan cemas.

Lama kami berlari, tidak sadar kami sudah sampai kota lagi. Karena tidak tau mau kemana, kami memutuskan untuk ke rumah Rin. Sekalian mengecek keadaan Len.

Sesampainya dirumah Rin, Rin langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari-cari Len. "LEN!" Sahut Rin. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Len.

"LEN KAU DIMANA?" Teriak Rin.

"Sepertinya, Len gak ada dirumah, Rin." Ucapku.

"T-Tidak mungkin Len—"

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Len Kagamine, dia sudah mati." Ucap seseorang yang memotong kata-kata Len.

Aku langsung menengok kearah orang itu. Ada 2 orang, dan 2-2nya memakai jubah hitam sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat muka mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau!" Sahut Kaito.<p>

"Oh, halo Kaito Shion. Aku dengar, kau itu kuat ya…" Ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menghindari ini?" Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan membidik ke kepala kaito.

Kaito hanya bisa kaget dan terdiam. Seakan dirinya berubah menjadi patung.

"Aku tembak ya.." Ucap orang itu santai lalu menekan pelatuknya.

DOR!

"KAITO!" Teriak Miku dan Rin.

.

.

.

"Hoo…Muncul satu orang pahlawan lagi ya…" Ucap orang itu.

Ya, Kaito selamat karena diselamatkan oleh Len yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "LEN!" Teriak Rin.

"Diam ditempat Rin! Jangan sampai kamu jadi sasarannya!" Perintah Len sedikit pelan agar tidak terdengar orang berjubah itu.

"Kamu dari mana Len?" Tanya Kaito

"Itu tidak penting. Daripada itu…Kau!" Len menunjuk kearah orang berjubah itu. "Lepas jubahmu!" Perintah Len.

"…Kalau itu mau-mu..Baiklah." Seorang dari mereka melepaskan jubahnya. Terlihatlah wajahnya, rambutnya berwarna Hijau Tosca, dengan sorot mata tajam dan senyuman jahat. "Nah Miku…"

Miku kaget melihatnya. "Ka-kamu…" Miku mencoba mengingatnya, semakin berusaha kepalanya menjadi semakin sakit. "S-Siapa sebenernya kau!" Ringis Miku kesakitan.

"Rupanya efek 'kejadian itu' masih terasa sampai sekarang ya. Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau ingat Miku. Namaku adalah Mikuo Hatsune." Ucapnya Ringan.

Semua terkaget mendengar nama orang itu, kecuali Miku yang sedang kesakitan kepalanya. Kaito segera memegang Miku.

"M-Mikuo? Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah mati?" Tanya Kaito.

"Itu hanya dugaanmu saja, benarkan Miku?" Ucap orang itu.

Miku masih memegangi kepalanya.

"_Miku..Kemarilah…"_

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Miku."_

"_Hey Miku, jangan lambat! Kita bisa telat!"_

"_Kamu itu adikku, dan aku adalah kakakmu. Jadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu."_

"_Semua sudah berubah Miku. Waktu terus berjalan, begitu juga pikiranku. Aku bukan anak-anak yang harus dimanja. Aku pergi."_

Kata-kata itu terus terdengar didalam kepala Miku. Lama-kelamaan, akhirnya Miku-pun ingat.

"M-Mikuo…"

"Apa Miku?" Jawabnya

"A…Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?" Tanya Miku kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, sekarang kemarilah Miku.." Sahutnya.

Kaito mencengkram tangan Miku agar dia tidak kemana-mana. "Jangan dengarkan dia Miku!" Teriak Kaito.

DOR!

Tembakan dilepaskan Mikuo tepat kesebelah Kaito. Rin dan Len hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kalian semua tidak ada hubungannya, jadi jangan sok jadi pahlawan. Sekarang serahkan Miku!" Perintahnya.

Len berjalan kearah orang itu. "Tidak sebelum kau membunuhku." Tantangnya.

"Len…" Gumam Rin.

"Hoo…Jadi kamu mau aku bunuh? Baiklah." Mikuo mengacungkan pistolnya kedepan kepala Len dan menekan pelatuknya.

DOR!

"LEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>-To be continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Berlanjut ke Chapter 3. Bakal lama lagi updatenya, soalnya dah jarang ngebuka FFn -_- <strong>

**Maaf, kalo alurnya aneh, ceritanya kecepetan, sama kependekan. Udah lama gak nulis, jadi gimana gitu. **

**Udah, dulu...Review bagi yang udah baca~**


End file.
